You'll be here soon Yumi
by love109
Summary: She cant come to earth but when she dose her heart feels whole when he say's he loves her. second story to this is 'WHAT HAVE YOU DONE'
1. Chapter 1

**You'll be here soon Yumi**

Chapter 1

Jeremie- Sorry Ulrick

Ulrick- It's OK

Aelita- How is she today?

Jeremie- I don't know, I've tryed to get throught but I can't get to her

Odd walked through the door looking vey happy. He sat down next to Ulrick and put his hands behind his head.

Ulrick- Someone just got a date who?

Odd- Yep, the girl from guy Jenny

Yumi popped up on Jeremie's computer

Yumi- Hi everyone

Aelita- Hi Yumi

Yumi- Is everything ok you all look down well not Odd

Jeremie-I'm sorry Yumi

Yumi- What are you sorry for?

Jeremie- Brinning you to earth is prooving harder then I throught

Yumi- Don't worry I know you can do it :)

Odd- Yeah, hay were you going Ulrick?

Ulrick- I'll be right back

Odd- Don't tell me, Sissi right?

Yumi- Who's Sissi?

Ulrick- Just a girl

Yumi- Oh :( Is she your girlfriend?

They all looked down. Yumi looked at what she could see of their face's then her face dropped.

Yumi- I better go

Ulrick- Yumi wait

Yumi- I'll keep look out for Xanna

Odd- Why don't you take a brake?

Before anyone eles could say anything she had gone.

NIGHT

Ulrick sat on his bed trying to get through to Yumi but everytime he did something happened and the program shutdown.

Ulrick- Forget it

Yumi- What did you want?

Ulrick- Yumi hi um I didn't see you there

Yumi- I could tell. So can i help?

Ulrick- I sorry

Yumi- What for you haven't done anything

Ulrick- Look I...

Yumi- Get the others!

Ulrick- But we need to talk

Yumi- It's Xanna I can feel him

Ulrick- What!!? OK we'll be there soon.

Ulrick ran to Odd's room and tryed to wake him but couldn't. Then he hit Odd on the head.

Odd- OUCH!!

Ulrick- Get up Odd

Odd- Wha...Why whats going on?

Ulrick- Xanna's launch an attack.

Odd- I'm coming

They ran to Jeremie's room and he was up working on his computer.

Jeremie- Hi guys are you OK?

Ulrick and Odd- It's Xanna

Jeremie- Let's go

They ran down the hall way to the door, when Sissi came out of a door. They looked at her and saw the xanna simble in her eyes. Jeremie and Ulrick ran the other way why Odd tryed to keep her at bay. Ulrick rang Aelita and she met them at the passage when they heard Odd yell in pain.

Jeremie- We better hurry

Aelita- You two go I'll go help Odd

Jeremie- You sure?

Aelita- Yeah I am

Aelita ran back to help Odd. When she got there Odd was in the air surounded by purple lighterning coming from Sissi's hands.

Aelita- wisspers Odd no

She ran at Sissi and knocked her down. Odd fell to the floor. He got up and helped Aelita keep Sissi down but couldn't for long.

Jeremie- Your nearlly there guys

LUlrick- Yumi watch out!

Ulrick grabed Yumi's hand before she got his by the megatank. They landed on the floor on top of each other.

Yumi- I'm sorry blushing

Ulrick- It's ok blushing

Jeremie- Hate to interuuped but Odd and Aelita don't have long

Yumi- Right ready to go?

Ulrick- As I'll ever be

Yumi and Ulrick got up. Yumi pulled her fan's out and Ulrick pulled his sword out. He ran at the megatank

Ulrick-Triangulate

The megatank was confused and shoot one of the fake Ulrick's, the real Ulrick got his sword and ran at the megatank. Before it could close he ran his sword into the eye in the middle.

Ulrick- Impacket

Yumi- Nice going Ulrick. Lets go

She grabed his hand and they ran towards the tower.

Jeremie- Hurry they can't hold on much longer.

Yumi- We're almost there. Ready Ulrick?

Ulrick- What are you on about Yumi?

She sofly toke his hand and they went into the tower together. Ulrick was shocked and looked around. They walked into the middle of the tower and they floted up to the next level

Ulrick- You live in one of these?

Yumi-Something like that

Yumi placed her hand on the screen in frount of her

USERNAME...

YUMI...

CODE...

LYOKO...

Yumi- See you later Ulrick

Ulrick- Bye

Jeremie- Return to the past now!!!

A white flash came over everything. When Jeremie and Ulrick got back, Aelita was cut on her face.

Jeremie- What happened?

Aelita- Odd, when he got up he court my face

Odd- I said sorry

Aelita- It's ok. Hows everything?

Ulrick- Fine

Odd- So I can go to bed now?

Ulrick- Yea we all can

Everyone went to their rooms. Ulrick got his laptop out and contacted Yumi.

Yumi- Hi Ulrick. Is everything ok?

Ulrick- Yeah fine. So you really live in that sort of tower?

Yumi- Yeah

Ulrick- Must be boring and lonely

Yumi- Sometimes:(

Ulrick- Well you have us now

Yumi- Yeah i ghess i do:)

Ulrick- Well I better get some sleep.

Yumi- Ok night Ulrick

Ulrick- Night Yumi

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Later that night Yumi could hear Ulrick talking in his sleep and came to see what was wrong. She saw him tossing and turning in his bed.

Yumi- Ulrick...hay Ulrick wake up

Ulrick- Nooooooo!!

Yumi- Ulrick! Are you ok?

Ulrick was breathing deepley sat up in his bed. Yumi looked at him very consared. He got out of his bed and started to walk around.

Yumi- Are you ok?

Ulrick sat down on his bed and put his head in his hands then he moved them through his hair. He then turned to his laptop and looked at Yumi for a second, then smiled which made Yumi smile.

Ulrick- So how are you:)

Yumi- I'm fine. What was all that about?

Ulrick- Nothing really

Yumi- Ulrick I...

Ulrick- It's ok look I better get ready anyway

Yumi- It's only 5am

Ulrick- Yeah well if I get ready now we can talk before I go wake Odd up.

Yumi- That sound's nice. I'll leave you to get ready

As she disapeared she heard a knock on his door. She listened and tryed to see who it was.

Ulrick- Hi Sissi

Sissi- Hi, so you ready?

Ulrick- Look this is only for another week

Sissi- Yes so. I have to make the most of it then

Yumi was wondering what they were on about. She went to see if Aelita knew about it.

Aelita- Oh yeah, he has to go out with her. She has something on him.

Yumi- Do you know what it is?

Aelita- Not really, you'll have to ask him on that

Yumi- OK see you later Aelita

Aelita- Bye

As she popped up on Ulrick's computer she saw him with his top off and him and Sissi kissing. She felt really sad and went for a walk around the pola reagen for a bit. But she didn't get far when she started to get shot at.

Yumi ran for cover behind a rock and tryed to contact anyone but Ulrick.

Jeremie- Yumi are you ok?

Yumi- I need some help Jeremie I can't move

Jeremie- What do you mean?

Yumi- Xanna's monsters have me traped

Jeremie- Ok we'll be there soon

Yumi- dont...bring Ulrick

She couldn't finish before he was out the door. He called Aelita and Odd. Odd called Ulrick and they all met at the passage way, out of breath.

Ulrick- What... going on?

Jeremie- Its Yumi. Xanna's monsters are after her.

Odd- Let's go

LYOKO

Jeremie- Yumi here they come

LYumi- Thanks

LOdd- Lazer arrow!

LUlrick- Impact!

Ulrick picked his sword up and put it away, then he and Odd walked over to her and helped her up. Ulrick looked at her but she coudln't look at him so looked at Odd.

LYumi- Thanks, were's Aelita?

LUlrick- Woth Jermie

LYumi- Ow, Jeremie can you run a scan to see if any towers are attervated please

Jeremie- Sure just give me a minute

Yumi sat down and leaned on a rock, closeing her eye's. Ulrick and Odd jsut sat down and watched her.

LOdd- So whats wrong Yumi?

LYumi- Nothing I'm fine

LOdd- You don't seem it

LUlrick- Odd with you bugging her who could be

LOdd- Oh ha ha ha, it was so funny i forgot to laugh

Jeremie- Guys there's a tower in the desert reagen.

LYumi- OK we're going there now. Come on

They got up and walked to the tower. Yumi went in then Ulrick followed by Odd. They walked to the left of the plat form and followed Yumi, jumping over the eage. They soon came to another plat form and walked out the tower. As they walked out they didn't see the mega-tank and Yumi got shot.

LYumi- HELP!

LUlrick- Were are you Yumi?

LYumi- Hanging off the eage I can't hold on

Ulrick ran to were Yumi was and grabed her hand just as she let go. She opened her eye's and looked up and smiled. Ulrick pulled her up and she kissed him on the cheek

LYumi- Thank you Ulrick

LUlrick- an...anytime blushers

LOdd- Hay come on we better hurry.

They ran ober to Odd then ran on towards the tower. Ulrick was the first one to see it and lots of hurnets were flying around the top. Before they could see them Ulrick pulled them behind a rock and told them.

LUlrick- We'll go first then when the coast is clear we will tell you to come out.

LYumi- OK

It had been 10 minutes until Yumi heard someone call her name but it wasn't Ulrick or Odd or even Jeremie and Aelita. It was Xanna.

Xanna- You can't win Yumi so just give up

LYumi- Never

Xanna- I already have your friends.

Yumi got up and saw Ulrick and Odd surounded by a new monster.

Xanna- Nice arn't they. I call them brats

Yumi looked closer and saw that they were clones of them.

LYumi- How did you do that?

Xanna- Don't worry you won't get pasted them so give up.

LYumi- Never. I'm coming to help you

LUlrick- No Yumi stay there

Yumi came out from behind the rocks and walked over to them not looking sceared. She got her fans out and throw that at the clone of herself. It cut throught her then came back to her. That was one down three to go. As she got her fans back the clone of Ulrick tackeled her down to the ground and held her down.

CUlrick- I have her master

Xanna- Good now kill her

LUlrick- NO!!!

LOdd- Ulrick shhh look

He looked at what Odd was ointing at and then he saw that Yumi was still behind the rocks. As the clone of Ulrick pulled his sword out the real Yumi's fans cut through his body and he was gone. Ulrick saw both Yumi's team up and run at the other two clones and right up to them and help their fans out and they sliced them in half. The fake Yumi disserpeared and left Yumi looking behind them.

LUlrick- Yumi are you ok?

LYumi- Yeah wait here

Xanna- Were are you going?

3 mega-tanks came out and rolled them selfs around Yumi. Ulrick and Odd tryed to help but got deverchulised (sp?) They ran up to the computer room

Ulrick- Why did you do that?

Odd- Yeah Yumi needs us

Jeremie- I didn't she did

Ulrick- Why would Yumi do that?

LYumi- Take cear guys

Ulrick- Yumi no!!

The mega-tanks charged their lazers and all shot at Yumi. Sge closed her eye's and before they got to her she rasied into the air and up on top of a rock.

Ulrick- That was close

Odd- what's going on?

Yumi back flipped off the rock and ran towards the tower. And floted up to the second level.

USERNAME...

YUMI...

CODE...

LYOKO...

LYumi- Jeremie now

Jeremie- RETURN TO THE PAST NOW!!

FLASH

IN JEREMIE'S DORM

Ulrick- Is Yumi ok?

Yumi- I'm fine :)

Ulrick- Thank god :) Don't do that again

Yumi- I'll try lol

Everyone- lol

END OF CHAPTER 2

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

CHAP 3

in class

Jeremie- I've done it  
Ulrich- what?  
Jeremie- the program  
Ulrich- you mean Yumi's coming to earth?  
Jeremie- yes  
Teacher- shhhhhhhhhh!!  
Odd- zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
Teacher- odd...odd wake up!  
Odd- zzz...what oh 24  
Class- 

After class they all met Aelita at the bench. She was looking very happy 

Ulrich- hay, what's up with you?  
Aelita- I've got a surprise for you lot  
Odd- is it food I'm starving  
Aelita- no but you'll see it at dinner I promise  
Odd ok   
Aelita- I better go I have to show the new person around  
Sissi- ulrick dear  
Ulrich- great hi sissi what do you want  
Sissi- have you seen the new girl all she wears is black she's really ugly 

Aelita was looking very mad and soon spoke what she thought

Aelita- sissi no one is as ugly as you  
Sissi- shut it you. Its not like you like her  
Aelita- yes I do and she's an old friend so there

Aelita walked off and they all watched as she sat under a tree with what looked like the new girl. The guys walked over and were all shocked at who they saw

Yumi- hi guys   
Ulrich- Yu...yumi is that really you?  
Yumi- Yes it is

They stood up and Ulrich hugged her. Odd saw something in her eyes and told jeremie, then he saw it xanna. But it was only for a second. Jeremie told aelita

Jeremie- yumi?  
Yumi- yeah jeremie  
Jeremie- how did you get here I didn't launch the program?  
Ulrich- dose it matter she's here  
Jeremie- yeah your right, lets get to class  
Yumi- ok

They walked to class. Aelita and yumi went one way and the boys the other way. Yumi looked back and had and evil smirk on her face. Later ulrick, odd and jeremie went to the factory and jeremie sent ulrick to lyoko.

Jeremie- the last time I knew she was north west from were you are  
LUlrick- im on my way. is there any monster around?  
Jeremie- not yet

He ran as fast as he could and found lots of monsters guarding something. It wasn't till he got closer that he saw a body laying on the floor but then he saw a fan on the floor in frount of the body 

LUlrick- ive found her  
Jeremie- ok I see the monster but not yumi. im sending odd to help you   
LUlrick- right ill wait here for him  
LOdd- ok im nearly there...hay ulrick  
LUlrick- lets go

They ran towards the monster and destroyed all but the 5 mega tanks and 6 blokes. Ulrich got hit by the mega tank and landed close to yumi. He looked up and saw odd killing the blokes. He looked at yumi and saw her coming around

LYumi- ul...ulrick...is th...that...you?  
LUlrick- yumi your ok  
LOdd- help would be nice ulrick  
LUlrick- coming, just stay here yumi you'll be safe

Later on ulrick and odd ran up to yumi and helped her up

LYumi- I cant do it  
LUlrick- yes you can  
LAelita- hay guys  
LYumi- what's going on?  
LAelita- we have a fake yumi I the computer room tied up  
Jeremie- guys hurry  
LUlrick- yumi you can do this for me please  
LYumi- ok for you

They smiled at each other. He took hold of her hand. They all ran to the tower when jeremie said there were 10 rosters coming their way 

LUlrick- aelita go with yumi me and odd will take cear of the rosters   
LAelita- ok lets go, take cear  
LOdd- don't we always? jeremie how many life points do we have?  
Jeremie- you have 20 life points and ulrick you have 45 life points

Yumi got to the tower and went in

USERNAME... 

YUMI... 

CODE... 

LYOKO... 

Jeremie- RETURN TO THE PAST NOW!!!

CLASS 

Ulrich- so when do we tell yumi?  
Jeremie- well let you tell her  
Ulrich- ok ill tell her later after classes  
Odd- hay jeremie can you help me  
Jeremie- what with  
Odd- this, if its not done ill miss dinner  
Ulrich- hay guys will you be there when I tell her shell want you to be   
Jeremie- sure but not for long me and aelita have a date  
Odd- soon it'll be you and yumi  
Teacher- odd work now  
Odd- yes miss

After class they went to dinner were odd ate as much as he could before they pulled him away to tell yumi

Yumi- hi guys something wrong xanna hasn't activated a tower that I know of  
Ulrich- no nothing like that. we have good news  
Yumi- apart from aelita kissing jeremie?   
Ulrich- yeah apart from that. you're going to be here soon  
Yumi- really? Oh that's great thank you so much

end of chap 3


	4. Chapter 4

HERES CHAPTER 4

CHAP 4

later that night ulrick was talking to yumi still and explaning things to her. odd was on his game boy and aelita and jeremie were talking about their date theyed just come off

yum- so were will i be staying?  
ulrick- well we have a spear bed in aelita room so i ghess there  
yumi- that will be fun  
ulrick- yeah i ghess it will to finaly have you here   
yumi- ur ulrick?  
ulrick- yes yumi  
yumi- how dose a kiss feel?

ulrick blushed and looked at her lost for words. odd had droped his game boy and jeremie and aelita laughed, they all came around the computer 

yumi- what?  
aelita- yumi how about we atlk about this in my room. boys dont talk about stuff like that  
odd- yes we do  
aelita- sure you do, you hold back on your feelings look at ulrick and...   
ulrick- ok, ok thanks aelita  
yumi- you and who ulrick?  
ulrick- um i ur no one  
odd- just tell her  
yum- is it that sissi girl as i saw you two kissing  
o+a+j- WHAT!!!!  
jeremie- cear to explain ulrick  
ulrick- you saw that? well she found my dairy and i only get it back if i go out with her but its nearly over thank god  
yumi- oh its just i thoought you liked her like aelita likes jeremie   
ulrick- god no way, i um i like...

he trailed off. he looked down as they all looked at him

aelita- i better go, yumi see you later  
yumi- ill come see you in a minute  
aelita- ok bye guys, bye jeremie i had fun tonight  
jeremie- me to 

they kissed and aelita lefted. jeremie then looked at ulrick and yumi who was still asking anout who he liked

ulrick- just leave it yumi its nothing to do with you  
odd- hay carml down, yumi are...were did she go?

aelitas dorm

aelita- whats wrong?  
yumi- he just snaped at me   
aelita- dont worry about it hes been like it on and off scince sissi  
yumi- really?  
aelita- yeah really

KNOCK!! KNOCK!!

aelita- ill be right back

aelita got up and answered the door to ulrick odd and jeremie. they all looked pink in the face and breathing deepley

aelita- hi whats wrong?  
ulrick- are you talking to yumi?  
aelita- yeah come in  
yumi- whats going on  
ulrick- we're going to the factory now  
aelita- why?  
odd- yumis coming here tonight  
yumi- really?  
ulrick- yes and i cant wait   
odd- well met you there yumi

they ran out of aelitas room and being quiet got pasted jim. when they got to the factory jeremie sent them to lyoko were they met yumi 

jeremie- did everyone get there ok?  
yumi- yeah fine why do you ask?  
jeremie- well it said that odd had a bug  
odd- me?  
jeremie- yeas you odd. well get to the tower and ill launch the program

they got to the tower without any problems. they all went in

aelita- that was to easy if you ask me  
odd- dont complane, first misson without monsters  
jeremie- i dont think so, go protect the tower  
odd- ok lets go guys  
ulrick- see you on earth yumi

they turned and ran out the tower. yumi got in her persition and waited for jeremies say so. he brout the others back then lauched the program

jeremie- ready yumi  
yumi- yes i am  
jeremie- right lauching CODE: EARTH

yumi closed her eyes and put out her hands out and she lifted into the air 

ulrick- do you think it will work?  
odd- yes, after this can i go back to bed  
ulrick- what ever  
jeremie- well i cant  
ulrick- why?  
jeremie- i need to sort out the documents saying yumi was born  
odd- make her related to one of us just not ulrick  
ulrick- yeah

they ran down to the scanners just as it opened. yumi was standing up but when the doors opened she fell onto ulricks and odds arms. she felt really hapy that she was finaily here. she opened her eyes and looked up

ulrick- welcome to earth

they all huged her. they went back up to the computer room. aelita and jeremie got to work on getting yumi to stay at the school. odd had already ran off to get some sleep. ulrick and yumi went for a walk together

yumi- its so beautiful  
ulrick- yeah i ghess so. here...

ulrick had picked a white rose for her with red tips. she smiled and smelt it

yumi- thank you  
ulrick- so what do you want to do?  
yumi- just look at the sights

they walked for a bit longer then sat down. yumi leaned her head on ulrick making him blush . she soon closed her eyes and was asleep. ulrick looked at her and smiled as well as blushing even more. he picked her up and went to aelitas room. he knocked on the door with his foot and aelita opened the door

aelita- what happened?  
ulrick- shes fine just sleeping  
aelita- thank god

ulrick put her down on the bed aelita had made up for her. he rhen looked at her and covered her with a blanket, said good-bye to aelita and went off to his dorm to get some sleep himself

in the morning

aelita got up and yumi was already up looking out the window

aelita- morning  
yumi- hi  
aelita- i know what we forgot  
yumi- what? looking at her  
aelita- clothes, how about after school we get some for you?  
yumi- really that would be great

KNOCK! KNOCK!

aelita- come in  
jeremie- hi girls how you feeling yumi?  
yumi- great   
jeremie- i can tell. are you ready?  
yumi- i think so

aelita told them to wait outside why she got changed. when she was done they all walked to the office

p- ok as you are aelitas cousen you may stay in her room  
yumi- thank you sir  
p- you may go now

she came out and odd had joined them, then she told them she was staying with aelita and to pick her timetable up from the frount desk. they went to do that. then they went to the grounds, they saw ulrick and sissi talking. yumi felt sad and they sat down

odd- you ok yumi?  
yumi- yeah   
odd- dont worry he only has 2 days left of this hell

they all laughed but yumi got up and walked away. ulrick came over and sat down and so did sissi

ulrick- weres yumi guys haven't you...  
aelita- no shes over there

ulrick looked at her and saw she was unhappy so desided to go cheer her up when sissi went

sissi- ill see you later ulrick dear  
ulrick- sure

she kissed him on the cheek then they went to cheer yumi up

END OF CHAPTER 4


	5. Chapter 5

chap 5

ulrick- yumi are you ok?  
yumi- im fine   
ulrick- you dont look it  
yumi- its just...  
sissi- ulrick dear, you forgot something  
odd- sissi were talking here  
sissi- so and whos this "thing"  
aelita- shes not a "thing" she my cousen  
sissi- no wonder she looks weird  
aelita- will you just go  
sissi- no so whats her name  
ulrick- yumi  
sissi- thats a funny name  
odd- not as funny as yours  
sissi- well yumi, stay away from ulrick hes mine  
ulrick- for 2 more days  
yumi- you can have him

she got up and walked away. ulrick looked at her and could tell she was mad at him. sissi smiled as she walked off.

odd- dont worrie shes been like that scince she saw you with sissi this morning  
aelita- ill go talk to her see you in class

she ran off and found yumi crying under a tree and william in frount of her

aelita- is everything ok?  
william- go away aelita im talking here  
aelita- no im not leaving my cousen with someone like you  
william- your cousen?   
aelita- yes and she already has a boyfriend so get lost  
william- humh walking off  
yumi-thanks so whos my boyfriend then?   
aelita- easy and here he comes  
yumi- who odd   
odd- whats me?  
aelita- no not odd   
yumi- oh  
ulrick- have you been crying?  
yumi- is that what this is called?  
ulrick- yeah, why?  
yumi- i dont know it just come out  
ulrick- im sorry yumi i didnt mean to upset you  
yumi- its ok  
ulrick- how about after school we go into town?  
aelita- yeah but first me and yumi have to get some clothes  
odd- why clothes?  
aelita- do you want yumi to be going around in the same clothes everyday?   
odd- good point, hi jenny  
jenny- hi odd, um i was wondering if you would like to catch a movie tonight?  
odd- sure id love to   
jenny- ok great   
odd- ill pick you up at 6:30 and after well go get pizza and ice cream   
jenny- that sounds great, bye odd bye guys  
everyone- bye  
odd- looks like im not coming with you 

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG X2

aelita- what lesson do you have yumi?  
yumi- science with...ur mrs hurts  
ulrick- so do we. lets have a look at your time table

yumi handed her timetable to him. he looked at it for a minute why they walked to class. yumi was looking at ulrick all the way there. then he looked up and smiled. she looked away and blushed. ulrick saw this and blushed himself

ulrick- well your in all my classes  
yumi- what about you lot  
odd- im in half his classes  
aelita- me too  
jeremie- at least you know someone in your classes  
yumi- yeah 

dinner 

yumi went for a walk on her own. william saw her and followed. the others were waiting for her outside the caferteria when they heard a scream coming from the woods. they ran there and saw william running out, they ran in and found yumi on the floor. ulrick ran faster then the others and scided to yumis side. he pulled her into his arms and tryed to wake her. her eyes started to open very slowely

ulrick- thank god what happened?  
yumi- i said no then he hit me  
ulrick- said no to what?  
yumi- he tryed to kiss me

ulrick got up and ran off to find william. yumi got up with help from the others then she told them what she saw, xnaans mark in his eyes. they all ran after ulrick and they were found behind the scince bloke. william had ulrick up agaist the wall and his hand around his neck. yumi ran up to him and tryed to pull his hand away but then he hit her away. ulrick tryed to move but he tightened his grip

yumi- please let him go  
william- you know what i want  
yumi- and if i do youll let him go?  
ulrick-yu...yumi...no   
william- shut it you, yes i will  
yumi- fine jsu tdont hurt him please i love him

william let go off ulrick and held his head in pain then screamed out. yumi moved over to ulrick and huged him. he huged her back

william- get away from her

he picked ulrick up from the ground and throw him and he landed at odds feet. he then picked yumi up by the neck. he then punched her in the face and she spat up blood, it ran down her chim and onto her top 

aelita- weve got to help  
ulrick- ill get him off yumi, then get to the factory ill hold him back  
odd- you cant hold him back on your own you need help  
ulrick- no yumi needs help on lyoko

ulrick had his hands in fists then ran at william from behind and he sent william flying. yumi fell to the floor. ulrick helped her up then told her to go with the others

lyoko 

yumi had just got to the tower and was putting the code in .she heard jeremie shout for her to hurry

USERNAME... 

YUMI... 

CODE... 

LYOKO... 

jeremie- RETURN TO THE PAST NOW!!!

jeremie brout then back and yumi ran off to find ulrick. they tryed to catch up with her but couldnt. yumi ran to his room and strat in. he was waitting there and she smiled out of breath. ulrick got up and walked over to her and kissed her full on the lips. yumi felt happy, exsited and in love. he pulled away and held her hand in his hands looking into her eyes and smiled

ulrick- i love you too

yumi smiled and huged him. aelita, jeremie and odd had seen them kiss and when they came in yumi and ulrick were just smiling, then they saw them holding hands

odd- you told her then  
ulrick- what do you mean?  
odd- well your holding hands   
yumi- yes he did  
aelita- finaly  
jeremie- what about sissi  
ulrick- what about her?  
yumi- you still have 2 days left  
ulrick- i forgot about that  
yumi- she has your dairy right?  
ulrick- yeah so?  
yumi- if you keep her out her room ill try and find it  
ulrick- do you even know which room is hers?  
yumi- no but you do

END OF CHAPTER 5


	6. Chapter 6

chap 6

aelita toke yumi shopping and they found loads of stuff for them both. they got the bus back to the school and up to their room. when they got there they were out of breath with all the bags. they boys were walking by and helped them in with the stuff

odd- is all this stuff for yumi?  
aelita- no i got some things too  
jeremie- you went over board didnt you?   
yumi- well we did nearly go in every shop  
ulrick- no wonder

yumi put her stuff on her bed and began to look though what they got. sissi knocked on the door and yumi got it. she pushed passed her and pulled ulrick out

yumi- bye. guys will you show me were her room is?  
aelita- ill help you

they went out. the boys made sure sissi and ulrick didnt come back. then yumi sat on the bed and something hard was there

aelita- thats it lets go

they ran out and closed the door. just in time too as sissi came around the corner. they walked onto the grounds and found odd and jeremie. they ran to find ulrick and stoped dead in their trakes. sissi had come back out and was kissing ulrick. it hurt yumi she droped his dairy and ran off. odd picked it up and they watched as she ran. after that they walked up to ulrick and they stoped

ulrick- hi guys weres yumi  
aelita- dont know  
odd- here  
sissi- you went into my room?   
jeremie- shut it and go away. and ulrick try to find yumi will you she saw it and ran off  
ulrick- are you kidding?

he ran off loking for her. he had been looking for at least an hour. he went into the woods and to his suprise she was sitting on a bench, he sat down next to her and she leaned on him and he put his arm around her. they stayed there for a bit when ulricks phone went off 

ulrick- hello, hi aelita  
aelita- hi so are you coming?  
ulrick- what do oyu mean?  
aelita- to watch a movie with us  
ulrick- oh yeah were on our way bye  
yumi- whats up  
ulrick- i forgot about the movie with the others  
yumi- whats that?  
ulrick- oh its like watching tv but you sit in a big room and watch it on a huge screen  
yumi- oh, you know why were down there?  
ulrick- yeah  
yumi- can we get pitctures taken?  
ulrick- yeah lets do that

they got up and walked back to the school, with their arms around each other. ulrick left yumi to get changed and then he went to get changed. he did his hair nice and out a black t-shirt on with his green top over the top undone. alsohe wore the same baggy bottoms. he walked out his room as jeremie walked passed, so they walked to the girls room together. they knocked on and aelita come to the door wearing a short, straped top pink dress with high heels

aelita- hi come in  
j+u- thanks  
yumi- hi guys what do you think?  
ulrick- wow its great

yumi smiled. she was in a mini skirt dennem with a tank top on blue shewore high heels like aelita but in blue. they walked out arm in arm and into town. when they go there they saw odd and jenny coming out of a shop

odd- hay guys  
ulrick- hi  
jenny- were you going?  
ulrick- to watch a movie  
jenny- how about we all go together?  
yumi- that sounds great  
jenny- oh hi i didnt catch oyur name  
yumi- its yumi im aelitas cousen  
jenny- its nice to met you   
yumi- yeah you too 

they walked to the movies and couldnt find one they all wanted to watch. yumi just stood there why they desided. finaily they did. they got their tickets, popcorn and drinks and went in. the movie was a romanice also with horro mixed in. ulrick put his arm around yumi and she leaned on him smiling. someone taped yumis arm and made her jump. it was odd

yumi- wisspers what is it odd  
odd-w got any popcorn left?  
yumi-w here  
odd-w thanks  
ulrick- w what did odd want?  
yumi-w popcorn

they watched the rest of the film. after aelita and jenny pull yumi away to the rest room.

yumi- i dont neet to go  
aelita- we dont but we need to do something  
jenny- yeah youll thank us  
yumi- what are you going to do?  
jebby- dont worry youll like it i promise so will ulrick

5 minutes later

ulrick- what do you think their doing in there?  
odd- no idea  
jeremie- here they come  
ulrick- what did they do to yumi?  
aelita- what do you think?

odd and jeremie laughed and yumi could tell ulrick wanted to as well. tears came to her eyes and she ran out the threater.

jenny- nice going

ulrick ran out trying to find her, he found she had thrown her shoes away. he picked them up. the others came out and saw him holding her shoes 

aelita- were is she  
ulrick- i dont know. lets split up and try to find her  
odd- ok

aelita and jenny went one way, and the boys went one way. the girls ended up at the factory jeeny didnt know they could hear crying so they looked over the eage and sure anothe yumi was sat there with her knees brout up to her chim. why aelita climbed dwon jenny phoned odd to tell him they were bringing her back to the school soon

the girls room

ulrick- how could i be so stupid  
odd- hay we laughed to

just then the door opened. ulrick stood up and when he saw yumi he went up to her and huged her

ulrick- im sorry yumi i really am  
odd- so am i  
jeremie- yeah me to  
yumi- thanks  
ulrick- how about we get those pictures on saturday?  
yumi- yeah that sounds good   
ulrick- ok well leave you to get some sleep

he kissed her, jeremie kissed aelita. they said bye to odd and jenny before they left. aelita passed her a wipe and she smiled. she looked into the mirro and wiped the make-up off that had been smuged by her crying

END OF CHAPTER 6

A/N: SOS ABOUT ALL SPELLING MISS HAPPS


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7

next day

when yumi woke up aelita wasnt there so she got ready and went out to find her. she couldnt find her or the others so sat down and began to read a book. william came out and walked over to her

william- hi yumi  
yumi- hi  
william- how are you?  
yumi- im fine  
william- were are your friends?  
yumi- i dont know  
william- how about we just talk for a bit?  
yumi- yeah that sounds good

5 minutes later the others walked out the door laughing. when they saw yumi also laughing with william, ulrick got mad so not thinking he went over to sissi and began to talk to her. william got up to leave as one of his friends had come over

yumi- bye william  
william- bye see you later

the others came over but didnt even try to talk to yumi. she was very confused and sad because they were nad at her about something

yumi- have i done something wrong?  
ulrick- hay guys, yumi. me and sissi are catching a movie on saturday want to come?  
yumi- ulrick whats wrong?  
ulrick- nothing why?

he looked away to the others and they talked leaving her out. she stood up but before moving she looked at them

yumi- is this because i was speaking to william?  
ulrick- yeah he tryed to kill me and your becoming friends with him  
yumi- but he didnt even know what he was doing  
aelita- yumi look, william is just someone we dont trust  
yumi- why just because he was being controlled by xanna once?  
ulrick- yumi i just dont like him ok, he will want more from you then you think  
yumi- but you think i would let him? is that all you think of me?  
odd- yumi we-  
yumi- save it

she walked off and over to william and his friends. ulrick felt really guilty for what he had said.

ulrick and odd were sitting together when yumi and one of williams friends came in. yumi walked pasted them and didnt look at them. ulrick so badly wanted to talk to her and say sorry but she wouldnt even listen.  
after the lesson yumi was packing her things away apart from ulrick she was the only one left. he walked over to the door and closed it. she looked up at him shocked.

ulrick- i am sorry  
yumi- ulrick i...  
ulrick- just listen please thats all im asking

yumi sat down and he came and sat next to her

ulrick- i didnt think you would do that its just if he wanted to he wouldn't take no as an answer  
yumi- but ive got you to protect me havent i?   
ulrick- yeah but i cant be there al the time you know that  
yumi- i know but i wouldnt let him ulrick why would i. i dont like him that way  
ulrick- i know you dont but its him ok i...

the door opened and aelita odd and jeremie came in

aelita- hay guys everything ok?  
yumi- yeah fine  
odd- good can we go eat?  
all- 

after lessons were done they went out into the gardens as it was very hot 

aelita- why dont we go swimming?  
odd- yeah

aelita and yumi went up to their dorm and yumi sat there why aelita got her stuff together

aelita- whats wrong?  
yumi- i dont have a cossy  
aelita- yes you do we got it yesterday

aelita looked through her stuff and found her swin wear. they went to met the boys at the gates. when they got there aelita toke yumi to the changing rooms

aelita- ready?  
yumi- yeah, is it ment to look like this showing my belly off?

aelita looked at yumi and nodded. they walked out and the boys were already in the water messing around and laughing. aelita dived in and went over to them. yumi sat on the eage with her feet in the water 

ulrick- hay are you coming in?  
yumi- i dont know how to swim   
ulrick- well let me learn you how to swim come on

yumi slid in and ulrick held her so she didnt go ungder. ulrick told her what to do and soon she was swimming but still felt a bit worried she might sink. why she stayed with aelita the boys went up to the diving board. william had come with a girl to the swimming pool but when he saw yumi in the water he went over to her

william- hi girls  
aelita- hi  
yumi- hi william  
william- ur yumi can i have a word please?  
yumi- ok

yumi got out and was speaking to him. the boys came back over to aelita and she told them were yumi was. they saw william getting mad. yumi turned and walked back over to them. she was about to get back in when william pushed her in. she paniced and went under. she felt warm hands arouund her waist and out the water.

odd- is she ok?  
ulrick- i dont know what were you thinking?   
william- i dint know she couldnt swim to good  
ulrick- well now you do   
aelita- will you stop it both of you  
jeremie- look shes coming around

yumis eyes were opening very slowley and she saw ulrick leaning over her. she started to cough so they sat her up. ulrick ran his hand over her back smoothly

aelita- are you ok?  
yumi- i think...so  
ulrick- are you sure yumi?  
yumi- yes thanks ulrick  
william- im sorry yumi i didnt know  
odd- just go away william

william walked back over to the girl he had brought with him. ulrick helped yumi up. aelita toke her and they got changed. they headed back to the school. but ulrick had a suprise for yumi. jenny had come and joined in, holding odds hand

ulrick- guys are you coming? winnking  
odd- sure   
yumi- were?  
ulrick- youll see

they toke yumi to get pictures done. they had group pictures. then odd and jenny had some done, same for aelita and jeremie. ulrick and yumi went in and didnt come out  
the guys picked their pictures up and on the last 2 they saw they were kissing

at the campus

yumi- that was great thanks guys  
aelita- anytime ill see you when i get back  
yumi- ok  
jenny- well i better go to, see you later kisses odd bye odd  
odd- bye jen. well bye i need some sleep  
ulrick- yeah me too, bye yumi  
yumi- bye ulrick

end of chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8

jeremire dorm

black smoke comes out of the socket and comes over to the computer were jeremie was still working. jeremie turned around to go to bed, that is when the smoke went into his body 

jeremie-aarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

morning

they all met in the yard. jeremie was on his laptop when yumi came over 

yumi- hi jermeie  
jeremie- hi yumi

he stood up and saw ulrick and odd coming over so he pulled yumi into his arms and started to kiss her. she pushed his away then slaped him. ulrick and aelita had seen them kiss but not seen yumi slap jeremie. yumi looked around and saw people looking at them, then she saw ulrick running off.

yumi-ULRICK WAIT!!

she ran after him. when she got to his dorm she put her foot in the way so he couldnt close it.

ulrick- go away  
yumi- no ulrick please i didnt kiss him  
ulrick- i just saw you  
yumi- did you see me slap him?  
ulrick- you know something i wish wed never found you!!  
yumi- fine ill go you wont have to see me again

yumi toke her foot from the door and ran away. she got to the factory and began to deprogram herself.  
ulrick sat on his bed when odd and aelita ran in

odd- its xanna hes taken over jeremie  
ulrick- that means yumi wasnt liying we better hurry  
odd- were is she?  
ulrick- i dont know she said she was going and id never see her again   
aelita- that means...we have to go if she finishers deprograming herself well never get her back.

they ran to the factory and were there just in time to see jeremie throwing yumi from the computer and to the wall were she tryed to get up but was to weak to move

xjeremie- stupid girl you really think i would let you have the horner tp kill youself?  
ulrick- well you not going to kill her no one is either  
xjeremie- thats were your wrong all i need to do is this presses a butten and its all over...see

they looked at yumi and saw her fall from her knees and not moving. ulrick ran to her and turned her over and held her in his arms

ulrick- yumi please wake up please. i didnt mean it i love you

yumi started to glow and flot into the air. ulrick stood up and mover backwards as a figger moved towards yumis body. it was a lady and she toke yumi in her arms and held her close. everyone looked at the woman them all the glowing stoped. the smoke lefed jeremies body and turned into a form.

woman- how could you be so crule xanna  
xanna- cos i can and whats it got to do with you?  
woman- she is my child thats what its got to do with me

yumi groaned but stayed still in the womans arms. she put her down and bent down and looked at her. yumi slowly opened her eyes and when she saw the woman in frount of her she screamed and scrambled away from her. she banged into ulricks legs

ulrick- yumi  
yumi- whats going on?!!!  
woman- my names clara i'm your mum yumi  
xanna- i throught you were dead  
clara- you can't get rid of me that easy

the smoke rose into the air and diserpeared. yumi gaze never lefted clara. she turned back to yumi and smiled

clara- at least your safe, please take cear of my little girl  
odd- we will  
clara- i know you will. goodbye yumi for now  
yumi- wait  
clara- im sorry i must go we'll talk soon but you better go to lyoko, xanna...  
jeremie- yeah we better deattervate the tower guys

clara disapeared and they went to lyoko  
yumi ran to the tower and went in

NAME... 

YUMI... 

CODE... 

LYOKO... 

jeremie- RETURN TO THE PAST NOW!!

they went back to just befor ethe kiss. jeremie and aelita sat next to each other and he kissed her. odd and jenny came over

jeremie- hay guys  
all- hay  
odd- weres yumi?  
jeremie- with ulrick they went for a walk and to talk about things

WITH ULRICK AND YUMI

ulrick- so are you ok?  
yumi- yeah but a bit confused  
ulrick- why?  
yumi- well i didnt even know about my mum so its taking time to sink in   
ulrick- it will yumi?  
yumi- yeah  
ulrick- would you come to my game tomorrow i would like you to met my mum and dad  
yumi- yeah id love to kisses him on the cheek  
ulrick- come on we better get back before jim has a go at me  
yumi- why would he?  
ulrick- because im ment to be at pratise  
yumi- come on then

she toke hold of his hand and ran to the football feild were the others were waiting for them. ulrick kissed yumi, then went to get changed. 

END OF CHAPTER 8

TBC 

A/N: WELL IM NEARLLY DONE THERES JUST ONE MORE CHAPTER THEN IM FINISHED WITH THIS STORY BUT DONT WORRY IM DOING A NOTHER STORY AND ITS GOING TO BE A FOLLOW ON FROM THIS.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

all night yumi couldn't sleep and if she did all she dremt was about clara, her mum saying those words she had longed to hear all her life "i'm your mum yumi" she woke up sweating. she got dressed and went for a walk. ulrick was also up and looking out his window and saw yumi walking and he saw two figers coming towards her also her backing away slowly. he ran out and stood out the way but close to them so he could hear what was beining said.

yumi- why didnt you tell me? i throught you were dead mum  
clara- i would have but i couldn't find you when you wondered off and when i did you had forgotten every thing about us  
?????- please understand we do love you but we couldn't just come out and say we were your mum and dad  
yumi- what?! you can't be my dad if you were you wouldn't keep trying to kill me and my friends

ulrick gasped and covered his mouth so they couldn't hear him

clara- yumi dont sat that he's your father im sure he had his reasons  
yumi- really? so what are they? i'd love to know xanna  
xanna- i was worried that you would find oout about me and i don't want you to know  
yumi- i dont believe you i won't believe you

yumi turned away and ran back into school. ulrick stayed in the shadows but before he moved he heard clara

clara- shes just lime you

IN CLASS

teacher- right ulrick jim wants you for more pratice  
ulrick- ok see you later odd, byr yumi

at the game the others walked down. yumi went over to see ulrick. he was talking to his mum and dad so she waved

ulrick- here she is now. yumi come here  
yumi- hi everything ok?  
ulrick- yeah fine. yumi this is my mum and dad  
yumi- hi nicde to met you   
u/mum- you to, right ulrick we will be over there  
ulrick- ok i'll see you after the game kisses his mum on cheek and shaks dads hand

half way through thegame they were down by 2. when the second half started ulrick stoped suddenly seeing his perents leaving. yumi looked over and ran off after them

yumi- please don't go ulrick needs your suport please come back  
u/dad- we don't have time to see losers  
yumi- he's not a loser he's your son and you should be proud no matter what, if you don't come back then i don't think you love your son at all and he'll never forgive you

yumi turned and walked back over to watch the agme. they walked back over and sat down just as ulrick scored a goal

AFTER THE GAME

u/mum- you were great hunny  
ulrick- thanks mum   
u/dad- you've got one heck of a friend  
ulrick- what do you mean?  
u/dad- yumi is it, you'd do good to ask her out i don't think you could go wrong with a girl like that  
ulrick- really? thanks dad  
u/mum- i want you to know we are proud of you son we always were

ulrick huged his mum and then his dad pulled him into a manly hug. yumi came over smiling. ulrick moved over to her and kissed her full on the lips in frount of his perents. yumi blushed but kissed him back. 

u/mum- he's defentely your son

IN JEREMIE' DORM

jeremie- are you sure yumi?  
yumi- yeah i need ti find out somethings  
ulrick- will you just tell them  
yumi- tell them what?  
ulrick- who your dad is i know  
yumi- what but how?  
ulrick- i sort of followed you last night  
yumi- i can't believe you would do that ulrick   
ulrick- im sorry but i saw you in the yard and throught i would come and walk with you

yumi looked at him and saw he hadn't ment to hear what he did so smiled 

yumi- ok its...its xanna  
odd- WHAT!!!!!  
jeremie- are you sure but then why would he try killing us and well you?   
yumi- i don't know but thats what i want to find out  
ulrick- im coming with you  
yumi- ulrick i dont think thats a good idea  
ulrick- well you can't go in alone  
aelita- i'll go with you  
yumi- ok

AT THE FACTORY

jeremie- right here we go

LYOKO

yumi- were do i start?  
aelita- there look

they ran forward and saw tow figers at the end of the platform

xanna- YOU LIYING...  
yumi- mum!!!!!  
clara- get out of here yumi and shut lyoko down  
yumi- but what about you?  
clara- i'll be fine just do it please now!!  
yumi- jeremie bring us back now

jeremie- were are you going yumi?  
aelita- her mum told her to shut xanna down  
ulrick- but wont that kill her to?

yumi had ran down to the controll room and stood still holding the leaver. a hand came over hers. she looked up and ulrick smiled ay her 

ulrick- do what she says yumi

they pulled the leaver down and it was done. yumi droped to her knees and covered her face but they could hear her crying. ulrick bent down and pulled her into his arms

ulrick- im sorry you had to go through that yumi. lets go ok?  
odd- yeah im hungery

yumi laughed and got up and held ulricks hand all the way back

IN THE PARK

yumi- its really over then  
ulrick- yeah i ghess so but now we can get on with our own lifes  
yumi- how do you mean?  
ulrick- well im hoping when we're older we can get married and have a family of our own   
yumi- really?   
ulrick- really 

yumi kissed him and put her arms around his neck why he put his around her slim waist

THE END

WOW FINALY DONE.  
THERE WILL BE OTHER TO THIS SOON BUT NOT JUST NOW NEED TIME TO THINK OF A PLOT

RIGHT I HAVE DONE AND I'LL CARRY ON WITH "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" SOON OK. BYE FOR NOW

LOVE

love109

XXXXXX


	10. AN NOT A CHAPTER

Just to let you all know I will not be up dateing some of my storys for some time. It will be around the 15 October when I start to up date my story's again as I am away right now so havent gotten the storys with me.

LOVE

love109 XXXxxxXXX 


End file.
